


The book of life

by Theonetruegod



Category: Book of Life (2014), Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Natsu Dragneel, F/M, Femdom, Gender Roles, M/M, Multi, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Strong Female Characters, Top Gray Fullbuster, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonetruegod/pseuds/Theonetruegod
Summary: juvia, a young woman is torn between fulfilling the expectations of her family and following her heart, embarks on an adventure that spans three fantastic worlds where she must face her greatest fears
Relationships: Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 1





	The book of life

A group of detention childern arrive in a bus. A frighten man is waiting for them. But a beautiful woman with long red hair appears. "I will take the childern off your hands". He thanks her and runs off back into the museum. 

The childern get off the bus. The boy named Romeo spits paper balls at her. She ducks each one. The children are impress. She tells them to follow. She leads them to a wall. They think she is crazy. Only to reveal a sercet passage naked to the eye. She leads them down a tunnel. A older man appears. He warns them not to go down the tunnel or they will be in big trouble. The woman just smiles and kisses the older man on the nose. "Calm down, Jellal".

She by passes him and the childern follow. The room they end up is decorated for the day of the dead festival. She tells them to form a circle around a gaint old book. She opens the book. She tells them about the famous legends and myths of mexican folklore. Then she opens a chest full of dolls. She explains each doll represents a character in the story. She is about to tell.

As the story begins Erza (the woman) says there were two gods Titania, ruler of the land of the remembered where the spirits live on with their memories kept by their loved ones; and Mystogan, the ruler of the land of the forgotten, where the forgotten souls decay into oblivion. 

The two spirits watch over the town of San Angel and see three young children playing - Juvia, Natsu, and Gray. Juvia and Gray are in love with Natsu, but he does not wish to be claimed by anyone. Juvia comes from a family of bullfighters, but her real passion lies in music. Gray is more adventurous, hoping to avenage his father after he was killed by the sinister bandit Acnulogia. 

Titania and Mystogan strike a wager: if Natsu marries Juvia, Mystogan will no longer interfere in mortal affairs, but if he marries Gray, Titania and Mystogan will swap realms. 

Wendy and Chelia thinks the bet is stupied. Erza agrees with the children. She continues with the story. Juvia and Natsu left Gray to go back to their family. Gray with no family to go to. Went to his fathers grave. 

When Juvia arrives to her Family. Which was only her grandmother, Mirajane and her Father Elfman. They were putting flowers on her mothers, Ervergreen grave. Her father explained to her even if she cant see her mother. She can still feel her. Juvia understands she can hear Evergreen voice singing to her. 

A elder woman (titania) appeared asking for beard. Juvia being the kind soul she was. She gave a slice to the elder woman. The elder granted that all Juvia dreams and wishes would come true. Then she left.

Natsu arrive to his father, Zeref. The man was already furious from Natsu bathing a chicken. Now he was furious over Natsu getting his nice dress ruined. Zeref grabbed Natsu wrist. Dragged the poor boy home. Before Natsu could say hi to his deceased mother, Mavis. 

Gary was snacking in the beard the people left on his fathers grave. When an elder man (Mystogan) appeared. The elder man asked for a slice of beard . But gray refused the elder man. The elder man decided to trade the medal of everlasting life for a slice of beard. Gray takes the offer. Before the elder man vanishes in thin air. He warns Gray that Acnulogia will do anything to get the metal.

A few days later. General Zeref was trying to gather men to help protect their town from Acnulogia and his Bandits. But no one was stepping up to the plate. During all this. The three childern were playing games. Until notice a pin of pigs. He rushes over to look at the pigs. His heart is stolen by the tiniest pig. He turns to realize the pig pin is part of the butcher. He can not let this piggie die. He begs the other two help him. Being the weak Simps that they are agrees to help Natsu. 

The pigs are free. Natsu riding one of pigs. As the pigs form a stampede rushing down the hill to the town center. Where his father is having the meeting. When they get to the center the pigs spilt in differnt directions. Zeref was about to be attecked by a boar but Gray pounces in time to shove the older man out of the way. Thanks to the metal, Gray sustains no injuries. Juvia steals someone red scarf to lure the pig into a trap. 

When things are calm. Only Gray is given credit for stoping the boar. At least her father is proud of her. Both Juvia and Nastu realize her guitar was ruined by the stampede. Natsu tries to apologize. But he is grabbed by the collar of his dress. His father is furious. 

He ranting about how he is done with Natsu behavior. That he is gonna send him to the nuns in spain to order to curb his rebellious behavior and become proper young lady. Then Zeref drags the young boy off. Juvia tries to follow but her stops her. Explaining to her this is best thing for Natsu. 

A week later. The childern are saying their goodbyes. Juvia and Natsu trade gifts. Natsu gifting Juvia a new guitar it has a engraving that says "Always play from your heart". Juvia gifting Natsu a pig. He names the pig, Happy. The wind is strong Natsu loses his bonnet. Gray goes chasing after it. Natsu gets on the train. When train leaving he hears someone calling for him.

He sticks his head out of the window. Juvia is chasing the train. She calls out to him that when he returns she will sing for him. Gray soon appears behind Juvia. He is holding Natsu's bonnet. When did he get so fast Nastu thought. He is calling out to Natsu. Stating he will fight for Natsu. Soon they cant keep up the train. Natsu loses sight of his friends. He sits back in his seat. Holding happy in his arms. Missing his friends.

Juvia is trained by Elfman to be next best bullfighter. Her father raised her like a boy. That was tradionitly in their family. Both woman and men are raised as men. Gray was trained by Gerenal Zeref to be a soldier. They tried in the beginning to spend time tougher. But the alduts kept them apart. Soon their friendship disappeared over their years. 

Juvia spent her free time. Sneaking out to play music with Macao, Gajeel and Loke. Elfman disapproved her passion for music. Whenever caught with the boys. She was grounded. Now she was eighteen. She has yet to kill a bull. But she hears the tales of Gray the hero of San Angel. 

It was the day for her first big bull fight. And Natsu coming back to the town. At the arena she meets up with Gray. They both somber about the shadows over their heads. But both excited to see Natsu.

Gray goes in first. He does a huge horse show. It was mostly him showing off his moves and looks. He takes a seat by General Zeref in the V.I.P booth. They call for Juvia. She walks out into the center of the arena. She shows off the red cape for audience to see. Then the music play. It is time for Natsu to appear. 

The crowd watch a small lean figure in a red dress appear. Their face is covered by a fan. They have long pink hair that reaches to their waist. Its kept in a ponytail. The crowd is whispering about Natsu. Natsu walks to the booth and enters. Natsu let's down the fan. The crowd goes wild. Juvia and Gray hearts feel like their going burst. He was grogous. Even Mystogan agreed only to get slapped by Titania. 

Natsu sits down by his father after giving him a kiss. Juvia brings herself out her daze. She dedicates the fight Natsu. His beautiful face turn snare at her comment. She is taken back. But she continues onward. The bull enters the arena. She and the bull dance during the fight. She even gets the bull to spell out Natsu name in the ground. The crowd is cheering for her. With the use of the flag. She has bull run into the wall. The bull is knocked out. 

The crowd is cheering for her to kill the bull. She goes to elfman. He hands her a swords. He begs her to kill and not to ruin the families reputation. She nods at her father. She walks back to the bull. Right when she was about to stab the bull. 

In the reflection of the sword. She sees Natsu hurt and begging her not to do it. She throws the sword behind her. She announces she is not killing bull. It is wrong. The only one that cheers for her is the trio and Natsu. The rest of the crowd curses her. The crowd leaves. She left alone. Elfman and Marijane appear. Her father is highly disappointed in her and states she is no Strauss. They leave her be. Its starts to rain. She walks over to where she left her guitar. She thinks about why it always rain when she is sad. She takes her guitar into her hands. 

And starts to the guitar. She starts singing "creep". What she does not know. Natsu had came back to retrieve his fan. He listens to her singing. Feeling sad for her. Only to have to leave when Zeref calls for him. 

Later that day. Zeref helding a party in Natsu honor. Zeref trying to set up Natsu and Gray. Natsu getting sick and tired a few of men comments about woman. And his fathers match making goes to his room. He is sitting in his bed cuddling Happy. Then he hears music coming right outside her house. First it is a song that gajeel sings. But he shut up by Happy dropping a pot on him. Both Loke and Macao tried but they both get a pot dropped on them. 

Then he hears guitar strumming. She hears Juvias voice. He gets off his bed. He opens his balcony door. And walks onto his balcony. He looks down to Juvia. She is looking at him. She is singing "I love you too much". People are forming outside to listen. Juvia is pouring out her heart to Natsu. Woth the help of the Trio. She uses them as stairs. She is now face to face with Natsu. They both lean in to kiss. Natsu smirks and takes her guitar. 

She is surprised by this action. It her to loose balance. She and the trio fall into a pile. When she recovers. She notices Natsu laughing. He asked her if she thought that easy to get kiss. She nods and causes him to giggle more. His laugh is that of an angel. He calms down and announces he will be bringing her the guitar. 

Natsu rushes down stairs. Only to stop by a crowd and bashful Gray. He hides the guitar behind him. Zeref ridicules him for running down the stairs. Then he tells him that Gray has something to ask. Gray gets on one knee. Gray looks up at him and pulls out a ring. "Natsu, will you make me a lucky man and become my wife?" He asked. Natsu turns red. He does not how to answer Gray. Lucky for him. Juvia decides to burst into the room. The crowd is surprised. Juvia notices the scene. She puts her two cents in. 

Then Gray and Juvia start arguing over Natsu. They throw insults at each other. They start sword fighting. Natsu gets in the middle . Stealing gray sword from him. He yells at them to stop fighting. Then the crowed hears screams coming from outside. 

Natsu, Juvia and zeref rush in the direction of the screams. Gray runs the opposite direction to get the metal of everlasting life. They arrive to the scene. They see August and other banidits hussel the people. Natsu tries to step in to stop the banidits. But he is stopped by his father and Juvia. They go to handle the banidits and inform Natsu to stay put. 

Gray finally arrives. He tells them to let a real man handle this. Which irks both Juvia and Natsu. Zeref sits down and not minding the comment. Gray drives the banidits off with his tricks. Getting cheers from citizens and giggles from Natsu. Juvia getting jealous of Gray. The banidits are gone not before they saw the metal of everlasting life. 

Thanks to Gray for saving the day. Natsu has to go on a walk with Gray. Most of the walk is Gray bragging about his fights and metals. Then he tells Natsu about his feeling. About how he always loved Natsu for his wild personality and looks. Natsu is taken back by this. He starts to blush. 

They arrive to Natsu home. Gray reveals he still has Natsu bonnot. He never goes without Natsu. He leans in to push back Natsu hair that has fallen out of the ribbon. Natsu is now red. His body is hot. Gray leans in closer. They are inch apart. Before Natsu called in the house by his father. They say goodbye to each other.

Juvia feels heartbroken. Natsu definitely going pick Gray over her. But Elfman and Marijane convinced her to try one more time. She sets everything up and lures Natsu out of house. She confesses her love through song. His weak to his knees. His heart beating fast. She leans close. She whispers she cant give him a ring or something fancy but she will always give him, her love. He is turning red and hot again.

He nods to her and closes his eyes. She leans in to kiss him. When their lips touch. Natsu is bitten by a two headed snake. He dies in Juvias arms. She is heart broken. It starts pouring as she crying and carrying her love back to the town. Asuka is crying and asking why did natsu die. The other children agreeing. Erza calms the children and contunies with the story.

Half way cross the bridge. She is caught by Zeref and Gray. Zeref is crying over the death of his "daughter" and cursing out Juvia. Gray yanks Natsus body from her arms. He snares at Juvia. He yells at her. Blaming her for Natsu death. Telling her that is should have been her and not Natsu 

They leave Juvia alone in the rain. She returns the tree. Where she kissed Natsu and where he deid. To ashamed to return home to her family. Crying under the tree. She hears a voice calling for her. She turns to the voice. It belongs to old man. The man explains he can take her to her true love. As long as she does something for him.

Juvia agrees to the offer. She will do anything to be with Natsu. The man smirks as they shake hands. The same two headed snake appears behind her. And both heads bite her. Her vision blurs. The old man turns into Mystogan. 

Larcade yells profanities. Wendy and Asula are crying. Romeo is asking why is everyone dieing. Chelia is happy that Natsu and Juvia going be tougher now and forever. But she feels bad for Gray for losing his love and old friend at the same time. Erza clams the children. She continues the story. 

Juvia awakes in land of remembered. She meet by Bora. He ask her name. But she gives Natsu name. He does not find Natsu name. She then gives her name. she gets on his horse. He explains how the land of remembered worked. How he was here because many ladies heart broken when he died. Juvia did not believe him. They arrive to their destination on a parade float. 

The parade float has her great grandfather, Makarov on it. The man hugs her. Then slaps her. Cursing her for not finishing the bull. Juvia is getting real tired about people whining over her not killing the bull. But she let it go. Makarov tells her to follow. So she does. She meets her cousin, Bickslow was like her. He loved music but was forced to become a bullfighter. One of his arms and legs was replaced with swords. He also was carrying dolls in his pockets. 

Then Juvia meet her aunt lisanna. The girl had some screws loose. But she was a sweet gal. The girl loved to eat and give warm hugs. Then Juvia meet her mother again. Evergreen was as beautiful as she last her. Evergreen kissed her cheeks. Then slapped her cheeks. The kissed them again. Evergreen was happy to her. But it was to early for Juvia to die. Juvia explained that her true love had deid. She came here to see him again. 

Evergreen was thrilled to hear about her daughters love. Juvia also explained she became bullfight like Evergreen wanted. Evergreen was annoyed. She didnt want her child to be bullfighter. That job was drangous. She was going have talk to her huesband when he got down here. 

Her mother introduced Juvia to her cousins, Sting and rouge. They were also called the dragon twins. They all decided to help Juvia find her love. They decided to go to Titania for help. They arrive to the palace. Instead of seeing Titania. They meet Mystogan. He reveals that Titania lost a wager to him. She had to swap realms with him. The wager over who Natsu would marry. He reveals that only one head bite Natsu. He is under a sleeping curse. If gray uses the metal of everlasting life. He will awake sleeping princess.

In san angel. Elfman, Marijane and the trio are mourning Juvia. Gary was mourning over at Natsu house. He lost his love and his friend. No she was not just a friend. Gray realized he did not just loved Natsu but also loved Juvia. Now he has lost both of them. He was in Natsu room with Zeref, Happy, the Priest and the nuns. He walks over to Natsu for one last good bye. He pushes Natsus long hair from his face. 

He cups the soft cheeks and leans down. He closes his eyes. He kisses the sleeping princess. The metal peeking out from under his jacket touches Natsu. Gray pulls back from the kiss. Natsu awakes from the curse. The people in the room are surprised. It is miracle. 

Natsu asked where is Juvia. She was with him when he was bitten. Grays tells Natsu that Juvia is dead. Natsu doesn't believe him. He screams for Juvia. But she doesn't come. He breaks down in tears. She was his first kiss. Now she was gone. Gray warps Natsu in his arms. He sobs into Gray chest. Then Zeref clears his throat. He announces that Natsu will marry Gray. Both of them are surprised by this. 

Zeref reasoning is that Gray saved Natsu life. He owes Gray his life. And it is the best way to keep the town safe. Gray tells Natsu that he doesn't have to agree. But Natsu kisses Gray and agreeing to the marriage. Though his heart does beat for Gray. It also calls out for Juvia. 

Back to the land of remembered. Juvia yells she will tell about the cheating. Mystogan isnt worried. How is she going get to the land of the forgotten. After the group leaves the palace. Juvia, Makarov and Evergreen head towards land of the forgotten. 

They travel to the cave of souls. There Juvia is thrown into a labyrinth where three boulders roll around trying to crush her. Juvia evades all of them, to the suprise of spirit guardian. He guards entrance to the cave of souls. The guardian takes a gigantic form and swings down a huge sword onto Juvia, which shatter upon hitting her. Realizing she is pure of heart, the guardian allows the group to pass on through. 

In the cave of souls. They meet the candlemaker, Lucy. She is very beautiful. But the bottom half of her body seem as though it was made from wax. She oversees the lives of living. That all living follow the fate that is written in the book of life. There it is revealed that Juvia is writing her own story. Her own destiny. They also find out that Acnulogia and his banidits are going atteck San Angel. Lucy decideds to help the gang get to the land of the Forgotton. Lucy opens the portal. 

In the land of the forgotton. They see souls decaying and withering away. They follow Lucy to the palace. There they meet Titania. Juvia tells her everthing. Titania is pissed. She calls for Mystogan. He appears thinking it is a date. Only to see a very anger goddess. She tears into him. Lucy covers Juvias eyes. All Juvia can hear is Mystogan scream of pain. When lucy pull back her hands. Mystogan is a bloody shaking mess. Evergreen and Elfman also shaking in fright. 

Titania whipes her hands clean from Mystogan blood. She announces they will have a wager. If Juvia wins she will live again and Mystogan will never interfer with the affairs of living ever again. If she loses, Mystogan can rule over both realms. Mystogan also gets to choose the challenge. Juvia and Mystogan agree to the wager. 

Mystogan challenge for Juvia is that she has to face her biggest fear. He believes it to be bullfighting. She has to fight ever bull her family has killed. 

At san angel, Elfman is mourning his daughter. When he hears children screaming. He turns and spots th kids running from Acnulogia and his banidits. He saves the children. He tells them to get to the town and warn them. Elfman battles against Acnulogia. Elfman dies like a true man. He appears in the land of remembered right by his deceased wife. He realizes that they are in a arena. The person in center with many bulls charging at her is his daughter. He calls to her. Telling her that the banidits right outside San Angel. 

Juvia uses the information push herself harder. She fights and duck at each bull. She us stomp on. She sent flying. Soon all the bulls become one big bull. Her heart sank. How can she fight such a big bull. Then she hears Marijane cheering for her. The old woman died from a heart atteck. She spits out blood. She can do it. She was repeatedly sent flying by the bull.

Time is running out, if she dosen't hurry both of her loves will die. Wait a second, both of her loves. Then she realizes she always loved both Natsu and Gray. She pulls herself tougher. She charges at the bull again. It sends her flying again. This time knocking the sword out of her hand. She goes to grab the sword. In the reflection of the sword. She sees her guitar. She realizes what she must do. She grabs her guitar from behind her back. And she slowly starts playing and singing "the apology".

She apologies for her family and years of slaughtering bulls for entertainment. She asking for forgiveness. She needs the bull to forgive her and her family. Not just for them but the bull too. Because hate and anger shouldn't prevail someone's heart. The bulls anger dissappers. The bull now just tired. It lays on its stomach. With the last syllable she sings. She gives the bulls a kiss. The bull turns into golden petals. And blows away into the sky. 

The crowd is cheering for her. Her family appears by her side. Her father gives her hug. And whispers that she is a true Strauss. And that he has been wrong this entire time. He never should've pushed her to be who she wasn't but help her become who she is. She forgives him and that without him. She wouldnt be the true man that she is today. 

Mystogan claps his hands to her. She figured out the true challenge. It was never bullfighting. The true challenge was to stop being scared and show her true self. 

Mystogan will keep side of the wager. They must hurry. Lucky for them, today was the day of the dead. Lucy, Titania and Mystogan brought their hands tougher. With all their powers combined they can bring Juvia back to life.

At San Angel, Nastu was being walked down the aisle by Zeref. His wedding dress is beautiful. His veil covered his view of Gray. They reached the end of the aisle. He turns to his dad. Zeref flips the veil behind Natsu head. And gives Natsu a kiss on the cheek. He puts Natsu hand into Grays bigger one. Before he goes and sits down with the guest. Both men face each other. Natsu is blushing. Gray looks smoking in his tux. Natsus body feels hot again. Gray moves Natsu's loose strand of hair behind his ear. The prist is speaking but neither can hear him. They both are lost in each eyes. But still missing another person in their hearts.

The children burst into the church. Before Natsu can say I do. They announce that Acnulogia is is here. The guest panic. Zeref turns to Gray but gray had already left. To fetch the metal of everlasting life. He does not know what to do. They are doom. Natsu pulls off his veil. He rips the skirt of his dress. He takes zerefs sword. He makes speech how the can protect their town. The guest cheers and prepares to fight. 

They all outside with their weapons. When Acnulogia and his banidits appears. He is making demands and threats. But they do not cave. He also makes sexual comments towards Natsu. When Acnulogia is about to charge. A light appears. Out comes Juvia. She sucker punches Acnulogia underneath the jaw. He is sent flying. 

Natsu calls out to Juvia. She rushes over to him and picks him up. She spins him in air. Then she plants a sultry kiss on his lips. She hears him whimper. Then she had to pull away from the kiss. When she hears Acnulogia tell his orders to atteck. She puts him down. They both get ready to fight. They hear battle cry. It is Gray, he is here finally. He jumps in front of them and fights off the Bandits. He is doing good job until August states he is one with the metal. Natsu grabs him and sees the metal. He is annoyed that this is over a stupid metal. 

They are losing even with Gray. Then they hear someone calling from above. They all look up, even the Bandits. On the church is Titania, Lucy and Mystogan. The states they can bend the rules on the day of the dead. Then flashes of light form around them. When the lights are gone. In their is Juvias family ready to protect their town. 

Everyone is fighting. Soon Gray looses the metal off his shirt. Everyone is playing hot potato with the metal. Gray gets the metal back. Natsu is grabbed by Acnulogia. The man licks his lips. And carries Natsu up the church tower. Gray and Juvia chase after him. With the help of Juvias family. They reach the top. They see Acnulogia kissing Natsu. They both atteck. They got him back. During their fight against Acnulogia that also involved dancing. 

A bomb was set. The bomb had rolled off the tower. No one could catch it. It landed and went off. Destroying the bottom of the tower. Before the tower could crash. The trio jumped off. Natsu was caught by Elfman. Juvia was caught by Zeref. Gray landed on his face. Lucky for him, he had the metal. The battle wasn't over yet. Out of the debris of the destroyed tower came Acnulogia. He was covered in TNT. He smirkd, he light ever single one. If he was going die. He was going take the whole town with him.

Both gray and Juvia looked at each other and nodded. They Natsu a group hug before rushing to Acnulogia. Natsu tried to follow. But was held back by both Elfman and Zeref. 

Juvia and Gray grabbed Acnulogia and held him down. They smiled at each other. Both planning to sacrifice their life for other. But Juvia was faster. She whisperd a small I love you before kicking him a away. She used her strength to keep the weaken Acnulogia down. She turned to the crying and struggling Natsu. And said "do not forget me". 

She then kicked the bell dome onto her and Acnulogia. After the TNT went off. The bell fell back on its side. There was no Juvia in sight. Elfman and Zeref let Natsu go. He stumbled for bit. But then he lost his strength. He fell to his knees. He screamed and cried into the air. 

Juvia slowly stumbles out of the dome of the bell. She is fine. She calls natsu. He get up and rushes into her arms. He checks her over. Both of thinking how she survived. They look at the gods. But they state it wasn't them. Then Natsu notice the metal of everlasting life behind Juvias jacket. Gray had put it her. When all three of them hug. They look at him. He stumbles over to them. They bring the broken man into a hug. 

Natsu gives them both a kiss on the lips. Juvia and Gray gives each other a kiss. Before giving Natsu another kiss. His lips taste so sweet and addictive. They have to keep going for seconds. The groups attention is caught by Titania. She praises their love and passion for each and their town. Gray gives her the metal. She thanks him. She hands it back to Mystogan. Not before threatening to call of his family jewels if this happens again. Mystogan nods and dissappers.

The wedding goes on. But this time Natsu is marrying both Gray and Juvia. Natsu is wearing a new dress. His father is walking down the aisle. Zeref flips th veil over Natsu head. He kiss Natsu cheek. He places one of Natsus hand on grays hand. Then places the other one on Juvias hand. The priest speaks their vows. Natsu turns redder and hotter as time goes by. Both of them look hot in their tuxes. They each say their "I dos". When it's time to kiss the bride. They each take a turn to dip Natsu in their kisses. The guest cheer. The bride and groom wait until the guest leave first before following. 

When there outside, natsu begs Juvia to play a song for him. Juvia is handed her guitar by Lisanna. She starts strumming and then sbe starts singing "no matter where you are". Soon everone joins her in singing. They dance to the song.

Lucy smirks at the scene. Mystogan and Titania tied once again. Meaning neither of them wins anything. She knows they dont really care about the wager since their both kissing each other right beside her. Lucy smirks down at the young trio. She can feel the book forming lives of the children, they will be having in the future. She feels bad for Natsu. That is alot of kids. 

Erza ended the story. She tells the childern it's time to go home. The childern are disappointed but they understand. She leads them out of the room. Leads them down the tunnel and out to their bus. They get on their bus. She is already back up the steps of the muesum. When she gets their attention by calling their names, Larcade, Asuka, Wendy, Romeo, and Chelia. They look at her, only to see her tranform into Titania. They squeal and wave good bye (expect for Larcade he fainted) as the bus drives off. 

She waves untill the bus disappears. Jellal appears by her. He turns into his true form, Mystogan. "You never cease to amaze me, my love. Such passion" he says as he warps his arms around her waist. She replies, "anyone can die. These kids, they will have the courage to live". She warps her arms around his neck. He smirks, "I'll wager you are right, my love". Then they kissed. 


End file.
